


Home again

by TheAvianDragon



Series: Voltron OneShots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND THIS BOY FINALLY GETS A HUG, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, I had a blast writing them, LOOK LANCE BRINGS PIDGE HOME TO SEE HIS FAMILY, Lance's family are just the best, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvianDragon/pseuds/TheAvianDragon
Summary: Look, Lance has 100% thought about bringing Pidge to Earth before. Taking her home, introducing her his family as: Katie his girlfriend. But, he never really considered it as a possibility. In the middle of fighting in a freaking space war, the logistics of dating and family life have been stuck at the bottom of his priority list.Yet, here he is, outside his home with two massive robot lions parked a few blocks away, hidden by their cloaking abilities. What would he even say, what can he say?‘Hey, Ma! So, I’m not dead. Turns out I’ve been fighting overgrown purple koalas in space in giant multi-coloured flying cats that combine into a giant robot dude. By the way, here's my girlfriend!’Yeah, no.





	Home again

Ever since Lotor came into power, things have been quiet. Without the Galra trying to overthrow a new planet every other day, Voltron just hasn’t been needed as much. Sure, they’ve still got missions to do, but they’re more unshackling planets from the hold the Galra once had. They’ve been more legendary janitors than defenders lately.

Lance is, of course, bored out of his mind. After almost a year of fighting the Galra every other day, he grew used to the constant attacks. He sure as hell doesn’t miss them, but he’s got nothing to do. You can only go to the pool so many times, or stare at the universe for so long until it grows redundant.

You know, he’s not wishing for a full-blown war, but a couple uprisings would be nice…. Just something to give him a job to do. He had been asking around for weeks, constantly trailing after someone in the team in hope of finding something to do, but nothing. Even Pidge, **his girlfriend** , was getting sick of him. “Lance, if you don’t stop following me around I will eject you into space.” He remembers her threatening when he attempted to sneak into the tech lab.

So, when Allura called everyone in for a team meeting, he couldn’t help but get his hopes up; he practically ran the whole way there. Everyone was also shocked to see Keith standing in the room, fully decked out in his blade uniform. Apparently, Allura invited him to the castle for whatever’s happening. “Paladins!! We’re going to Arth!” Allura announces, striding into the room with Coran and the mice following close after.

The team exchange confused glances as they try to understand what the hell was going on. Coran notices and says, “Princess, I think it’s pronounced Earth.” At the mention of their old home, the paladin’s heads snap to attention, all of them secretly wondering if they had misheard the both of them. 

“Earth… is in our planet? With Beaches? And… like with no Aliens…” Hunk clarifies, a small smile etching on his face.

“Well, technically there are aliens depending on who you ask! To us, you are all aliens! So- sorry, I’ll stop,” Coran begins to ramble before he receives a very poignant glare from Allura.

“Yes! We are going to your home planet, and I must admit I am rather excited. You have all informed me of something called hollo-wane, so Coran and I can arrive on the planet without raising alarm.”

“It’s Halloween, nice try though. But, if people saw your ears on a regular day, they wouldn’t really care. They’d probably just think you’re a geek or something.” People tend to keep to themselves most of the time anyway, keeping their nose out of other peoples business. 

“Oh, if that’s the case then we can arrive sooner than intended!!” Allura says with a smile, she presses a few buttons and a hologram of earth appears on the screen. She scrolls through for a few seconds, unlike the previous minutes it took to find earth before. “Here we are!! Earth!” She exclaims, zooming in on the familiar sight of oceans and continents. 

“Where are we going to go??” _Cuba, Cuba, Cuba… please god, let it be Cuba._

“Coran and I will personally be visiting your coral reefs all across the globe, we are extremely interested in your native species. The rest of you can visit anywhere you please in your lions, provided you return in good time.”

“Oh my god!! I can eat human food again!! I can cook with actual ingredients!!” Hunk yells, giddily jumping in his place.

“Oh, hell yeah, I’m going to the garrison!!” Keith pauses as everyone looks at him. “What? I’m going to fuck shit up. I’ve got a good ol’ fashioned smackdown with Iverson’s name on it

“Nope, never mind, you can’t make your own decisions. Keith, you’re coming with me to Japan.”

“Whhhhaaaatttttt, Shiro?! No! I wanted to see if Iverson’s eye is still busted, and if not, how much work it’d take to bust it again!” Keith whines, throwing his head back as a low groan slips past his lips.

“Keith, that’s assault. It’s illegal,” Pidge adds, jumping into the conversation.

“They can’t arrest you if you’re in a giant flying lion.” Lance opens his mouth to argue but can’t come up with any viable arguments besides. _No, just… No_.

“Yep, it’s decided. Red is staying in the castle and I’m dragging Keith with me before he can get himself arrested. Everyone else, enjoy your trip,” Shiro says before following through and actually dragging Keith out of the doors by the back of his hoodie.

“Well, I’m going to go to the closest rest- I’m broke now aren’t I?” Hunk says, his dreams of eating his way through the streets falling at his feet. You can’t blame the guy, he loves cooking and has been stuck doing diddly squat on a spaceship for months. 

“Completely and utterly, my good sir,” Lance says as he places a supportive hand on Hunks back, gently patting as he shrugs. He takes a quick Glance at Pidge when he knows she isn’t looking, secretly praying that he doesn’t blow this for them.

* * *

Look, Lance has 100% thought about bringing Pidge to Earth before. Taking her home, introducing her his family as: _Katie his girlfriend_. But, he never really considered it as a possibility. In the middle of fighting in a freaking **space war** , the logistics of dating and family life have been stuck at the bottom of his priority list.

Yet, here he is, outside his home with two massive robot lions parked a few blocks away, hidden by their cloaking abilities. What would he even say, what can he say? _‘Hey, Ma! So, I’m not dead. Turns out I’ve been fighting overgrown purple koalas in space in giant multi-coloured flying cats that combine into a giant robot dude. By the way, here's my girlfriend!’_   It’s a massive bombshell to drop, and he can’t really work out how to do it.

He doesn’t know what to do. Pidge is here to support him, and he’ll always be grateful for that… but, it’s just hard. “MARCO!! GIVE THAT BACK!!” He laughs himself when he hears the twins arguing from inside, the thin white walls still hiding just as little noise as he remembers. Their house has never been massive, it’s comfortable enough to fit everyone comfortably, but you never really have peace and quiet. God, he never thought he’d miss Veronica bursting into his room every other minute to lecture him about some guy in her class.

He’s seen the fliers all around town too, it wasn’t like life at home just stopped the second he left.

##  **MISSING**

**Lance Charles McClain**

**_[Photo]_ **

**Last seen: Unknown**

**Last wearing: Unknown**

**You all know our baby boy. He was attending school at the Galaxy Garrison (the space school he wouldn’t stop talking about) and suddenly fell off the face of the Earth. The Garrison refuses to tell us anything, just that he hasn’t been attending class. Lance isn’t someone to leave without saying a word, especially if he had a choice.**

**Please, if you see him call. _08 374 ***_**

**We just want him home.**

He’s been tearing down every poster he’s seen, Pidge has been doing the honours of ripping them in half. He can do this, he just needs to knock on the door, they’ll see he’s okay and he can explain. All he has to do is knock.

“Lance, you know we don’t have to do this… we can find another way. This is a lot, Its okay if you can’t handle it,” Pidge says, stepping up to place a hand on his back, pulling him into her significantly smaller arms; they’re comforting all the same. “We can just go get some ice-cream, or go for a fly around the planet, hell, he can even go annoy Allura and scare the crap out of her.” Lance laughs weakly at her suggestions, her arms still wrapped tightly around him in a warm embrace.

“No. I’ve got to, I don’t want them hurting because of me. They think I’m dead, Katie.” Yep, he whipped out the Katie, that means serious talk time. “Plus, I want them to meet you. Properly this time, not just over video chat as a random dude that I was bunking with,” He says softly, grabbing her hand softly, pulling her closer to him.

“It would be nice for them to know that…” She whispers, stepping closer to him. This time she reaches for his other hand, slowly interlacing their fingers. They stand there for a minute, foreheads pressed together. He pulls the two of them closer together, their fingers remaining interlocked as he tilts his head to the side, watching as she slowly closes her eyes. His world goes blank as his eyes drift shut shortly after, nothing but the sounds of birds tweeting around him, and a bird that sounds suspiciously like a door creaking open.

Their lips must be millimetres apart, possibly less. He’s so close, so close to finally making a move when he hears two voices echo to his left, “We’re going to give you so much shit for this.” His eyes snap open as he shoots away from an equally surprised Pidge. There in the doorway is a pair twins, a boy and girl with identical tan skin and chocolate brown hair, their hands clasping the toy hanging between them, the arms of the teddy bear stretched out from constant pulling.

“Guys… please don-” Lance starts, pulling his hands away from Pidge to hold them out at the twins. This really isn’t how he wanted this to happen.

The twins have absolutely none of it and run off down the hall, their bear abandoned at the doorway as the loud thumping of their footsteps echoes through the house. _**“¡MAMÁ! LANCE ESTÁ FUERA! ¡Y ESTÁ BESANDO A UNA CHICA!”**_ Lance visibly deflates, his shoulders slumping over as he sighs deeply. Pidge can almost see his soul leaving his body.

“What’d they say?” Pidge asks, quirking a brow as she glances through the now empty hall. So his family knows that he’s home… big deal! Sure, it didn’t happen according to plan, but what’s the worst that can happen?

“They more or less just ratted on me. You’re about to understand why I can deal with the constant noise around the castle. Just… prepare yourself and if you see my mama grabbing a tea towel, just run.” It’s only a matter of moments before there’s a thunderous screaming through the halls.

“IF THIS IS A PRANK I’M GOING TO SHOVE YOU TWO IN THE WASHING MACHINE!!”

“That’s Oliva, the more… flamboyant? Members of my family, think like Keith, but in a miniskirt and she kills people with her heels rather than knives.” Well, Pidge is never going to get that visual out of her head. She’s not going to lie, that defiantly strikes fear into her heart.

“OLIVA!! STOP THREATENING YOUR SIBLINGS AND GET THE DOOR!!!!” A few moments later a young girl with pale skin rounds the corner, her hair cut in a short bob. Her face is visibly flushed as she pants, skidding to a halt as she grabs the door frame, finally settling on the two terrified paladins in front of her.

“Oliva, he-“ Lance says, knowing damn well that he’s going to be interrupted. Because that’s just the McClain way.

“LANCE HAS MUSCLE DEFINITION? WHAT THE HELL?!” You know, Lance kind of hoped that he’d have an emotional reunion with his family, one where they all slowly walked out, tears in their eyes as they hugged him like if they let go he’d disappear again. But, that’s not really his family, is it?

It’s normal for them to just constantly poke fun at him (in a loving way of course), and he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. “Dear, can you step aside?” The girl steps aside with a small scoff, a lovely woman stepping through the doorway.

Her skin is the same shade as Lances - if not a tad darker, her face is wrinkled, smile lines in the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her hair is a jet black, strips of grey hiding just under. She gives off a warm, motherly feel as she steps through the door, the rest of the siblings trailing after with a fond smile. They’re all over the moon to see Lance, they just showing it in a weird way.

“Mama, I can explain…” Lance says slowly, smiling all the same as he looks at his family. Pidge is still awkwardly standing there, occasionally making eye contact with the others who simply point at Lance, wink and make kissy faces. Yep, they’re absolutely his family.

“Lance… I’m so glad you see you,” She says softly as she cups his cheek with one hand, running her thumb over his cheek with a soft smile. “I was so worried about you, sweetie.”

“I didn’t want to leave, Mama. I’ll explain it all in good time,” He says, placing his hand over hers. “You know, for a second I was worried you were going to-“ He’s cut off by a loud smack.

 ** _“¡No sé lo que has estado haciendo, pero estas castigado asta que yo estoy muerta!”_** The rest of his siblings flinch as their mother flips in an instant, scolding Lance in a harsh tone. It’s coming out of a place of love, even Pidge can tell that. She barely knows the woman, but she can tell she’s an amazing woman.

“She’s mad. She doesn’t care what he’s been doing, because he’s going to get smacked regardless,” One of his sibling’s whispers to Pidge, translating on the fly as she continues to scold him. “Oh wow, okay it’s moved onto you know. She’s rambling about how he was going to _‘shove his tongue down your throat’_ without her as much as knowing that you exist. Graphic, but she’s on a warpath, I guess. Oh, good news, she likes you. Bad news, she may interrogate you about what’s been happening with Lance.”

Eventually, her yelling stops as she gestures between Lance and Pidge, smiling sweetly at the girl as if she hadn’t just witnessed her turn from the sweetest woman in the world, to fear itself and then back into a sweet lady. “Guys, this is Katie… my girlfriend,” He says, slowly grabbing her hand.

“Like… she’s willingly dating you?”

“I think it’s sweet! Its good Lance found someone.

“Yeah, but before me?! That’s not fair!! He had rainbow braces, acne and super thick glasses up until like three years ago!! Now he’s got a girlfriend and flawless everything?! Seriously, I call hacks.”

“Oh, shut up, Veronica. You should be happy for him, Jacob will text you back eventually.”

Lance grips her hand tighter, the move not going unnoticed by the rest of his family. But, for once they let it go, simply choosing to smile as he pulls her closer. “So, Katie. Would you like to come in for dinner? I’m sure we’d love to hear all about how you met our Lance, and where he’s been these past few months.”

“Yeah, I’d love that.” She looks up at Lance and pecks his cheek lightly, lightly jogging to catch up with his mother. “So, there was this one time with this guy named Keith-”

Lance fakes annoyance and embarrassment for Pidges sake, secretly relishing in her giggles as she tells story after story. His whole family settles down around him, everyone individually hugging him before listening into Pidges stories. He watches as she snorts loudly, putting on horrifically bad voices as she does impressions of everyone. She pouts as Keith, flutters her eyelashes as Allura, puffs out her chest as Shiro. It’s hilarious.

Yeah… his whole family is right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](https://theaviandragon.tumblr.com/) I'm always open to talking, and I'm constantly taking requests for stories over there, so, I hope to see you there!


End file.
